


Yay, It's Girls' Night In!!

by katakoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is Done With This Shit, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Oneshot, POV Catra (She-Ra), Protective Adora (She-Ra), Swearing, a tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakoo/pseuds/katakoo
Summary: Adora gets a little too drunk at Glimmer's bachelorette party and Catra has to babysit her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Yay, It's Girls' Night In!!

Catra absolutely hated clubs.

She hated how the music was too loud to carry out a normal conversation. She hated how sweaty it would get and how everyone got in her personal space. She hated how sticky the floor felt under her heels. She hated _wearing_ heels and bodycon dresses that showed every single one of her insecurities. How the sharp stench of alcohol permeated throughout the entire building. How everyone would yell right in her ears and damn near push her when trying to get from one side of the dance floor to the other.

Normally, the abhorrently drunk state she was in would make her not care about those things at all. But when you’re the maid of honor at a certain pink-haired, short pain-in-the-ass’s bachelorette party, you can only get a little tipsy. Everyone else was fucked up out of their minds and having a ton of fun, though, which made Catra hate her situation even more. It took every single ounce of her self-control not to down around 8 raspberry vodka shots and join in on the fun. She bet Bow and his best man, Sea Hawk (who the fuck names their kid Sea Hawk, by the way?) were both completely shitfaced right now and singing sea shanties together at some pub. She would much rather be at that party.

Everyone crowded around Glimmer, who was wearing a baby pink and lavender satin crop top with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline that bordered on a bralette, paired with a matching mini skirt that hugged her body and had a little slit on the right side. A bright pink, fluffy feather boa was wrapped around her neck. A cheap, glittery, pink, plastic Bride-to-be tiara, that Catra had to get at the party store last-minute because it didn’t even cross her mind that Glimmer would want one, sat on top of her pink and purple bob. Her smiling eyes had a pink cut crease look with a winged liner and false lashes that Catra put on her. She’d actually styled and put makeup on everyone in the bridal party, which she was incredibly proud of, since all seven of them had already started pregaming and didn’t exactly sit still while she was doing their eyeliner.

Her eyes fell upon another girl she’d helped dress. Her outfit consisted of a dark red velour top whose straps made an intricare design in the back and some black, ripped, high-waisted skinny jeans. She’d had on a black leather jacket when they’d left Glimmer’s but took it off almost immediately when they’d walked inside the club. Catra couldn’t blame her, it was hot and sweaty as hell. She had a golden chain on her waist as a belt as well as some golden rings on her fingers. On her feet were black leather boots with some gold details and a stiletto heel. Her makeup was just a warm brown smokey eye with a gold highlighter and a vampy red lip with a golden glitter gloss. Catra put her waist-long, straight, blonde hair into a complicated high ponytail with some dutch braids on the right side of her head. Adora was dancing, swinging her hips from side to side with the music and raising what had to be her sixth glass of rum and coke over her head. She might have to cut her off soon, she was nearing her alcohol limit.

God, Adora was beautiful. They’d only been dating for a little over a month, but she felt like she might marry her someday. They’d been best friends from when they were toddlers to around 16 years old, when Adora had to move to the other side of the country with her mom. They nearly hadn’t talked at all for seven years, until Glimmer, whom she met at college, ‘introduced’ them as her two best friends around half a year ago. Mutual pining ensued, and the rest is history.

Now, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Adora’s nonexistent, but still cute butt and the buff arms that held her drink. Her washboard abs peeked through a little bit from the gap between her top and jeans. She could hear that pretty laugh all the way from the bar. As if sensing her staring, jaw on the floor, her big, sky blye eyes found hers across the club. Catra felt her face turn hot as she averted her look and took a drink of her non-alcoholic vodka soda, which was just soda, but she preferred to call it that in her head to not feel as childish. Nevertheless, her girlfriend started making her way to her.

Adora planted herself onto the bar stool next to her and crossed her legs, placing her elbow on the table and leaning her head on her hand. She had a cocky and amused grin on her face.

“Hey, Catra. Having fun?”

“Oh, shut up.” Catra rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “I’m basically a glorified babysitter.”

“And you’re also our designated driver!” Her gaze fell upon her glass. “You’re really not supposed to be drinking, you know. Wouldn’t wanna get pulled over on Glim’s last night of freedom.” She laughed at her own words, snorting a couple times.

“This is a non-alcoholic vodka soda, thank you very much.”

“So…” Adora raised an eyebrow, making that grin even more insufferable. “Just a soda?”

She sighed. “Yes, it’s just a soda. God, I just wanna get as absolutely shitfaced as you are right now. You drank, what, six of those rum and cokes?”

“What? I’m not drunk. I don’t even feel drunk.” Her words were slightly slurred, which made them a little hard to believe.

“As I said, shitfaced.”

“You know, Perfuma called up her dealer. They’re gonna show up in, like, five minutes. We just wanted to get a little relaxed – “

“Absolutely not. You are not getting both drunk and high at the same time. You’re gonna be a fucking nightmare when we get home. I’ll have to babysit you the entire night!”

“Oh, come on, Catra! Let me have some fun!” She looked like a toddler asking her mom for a coin for the gumball machine. Except this machine was filled with weed. “You know,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “Glim never said anything about you getting high.”

Catra concidered the proposition for a moment. “As much as the idea of getting as high as a fucking airplane is very appealing to me right now, I wouldn’t wanna get on Sparkles’ bad side right before her wedding.”

“That’s fair. She is a bit of a bridezilla.”

Adora tired to get up, probably to get back to everyone else (and Perfuma’s weed guy), but it was like her legs turned into spaghetti all of a sudden. She stumbled forward, spilling her drink on a red-haired girl, who didn’t seem very bothered by it right now, but would probably be very mad to have a big, brown stain on her ivory mini dress in the morning. Well, her fault for wearing white to the club, Catra guessed. She somehow managed to catch her girlfriend before she hit the floor (she hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low) and picked her up, princess-style.

“You are _way_ too drunk for this. Let’s get you home.”

“Yay, it’s girls’ night in!”

She explained the situation to the other girls, who looked kind of annoyed to have lost their designated driver and have to pay for an Uber, especially Glimmer. They’ll manage, Catra thought.

***

She let out a sigh of relief when she turned onto their street. Adora had been wild during their ride home, fidgeting in her seat, trying to move her body onto Catra’s side, complaining that she was going to throw up.

And she did. Out the window, right as Catra parked the car onto the side of the street. And, after she opened the door for her, being the chivalrous knight in shining armor that she was, Adora managed to step in it. _Well, that’s another problem for tonight_ , Catra thought about having to clean her beautiful girlfriend’s very expensive boot.

They walked into their apartment after Catra managed to convince the blonde to take one of her shoes off. There was no fucking way she was cleaning the floor tonight, too. They’d moved in together to Catra’s one-bedroom apartment after just two weeks of dating, so in their case, the U-Haul stereotype was completely true.

After asking Adora if she felt like she was going to throw up again and getting a slurred negative answer, she threw her onto the bed.

“Ooh, getting frisky tonight, are we?” she asked through half-closed eyes.

“No. Try and get some sleep, I’ll be in the kitchen.” She was so hungry she felt like she could eat everything in their fridge. Which was a lot, since she had a girlfriend who needed a _lot_ of energy before her workouts.

“Ooh, food!” she heard her say from the other side of the apartment. “I could go for some food.”

“Nope. Go to bed.” She went over to the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Adora inside.

“Oh, come on, Catra!” There was that child-asking-her-mom-for-stuff voice again, heard even through the door. “You know you wanna get McDonald’s!”

She _did_ want to get McDonald’s. There was one within a 10-minute drive from their place. She felt her mouth watering from the thought of a quarter pounder right now. Even though she was just a little tipsy, there was no way she’d turn down some good hangover food.

“All right. But you’re staying here.” She began to put her jacket on again.

“Catraaaaaa, please?”

“Ugh, fine.” She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. “Get in the car.”

“Yay!”

***

“Welcome to McDonald’s, what can I getcha today?” The voice sounded so… awake. Almost too awake for four in the morning. Catra wondered what he’d drunk/snorted to be this chipper.

“Can I have a… uhhh…” Catra looked over the menu above the speaker. None of the burgers that were making her mouth water fifteen minutes ago sounded at all appealing right now. But it looks like Adora was properly prepared.

“I’m gonna have two Big Macs, large fries, a strawberry milkshake and an Oreo McFlurry. Actually, make that three Big Macs. I’m, like, really hungry. And tired. Wow, Catra, why are there two of you all of a sudden? That’s funny…” And she passed out. Great. Just, amazing.

“She’ll have _one_ Big Mac,” she said, addressing the cashier. “I’ll have a McChicken meal. And three coffees.” God knew she needed that extra energy tonight.

“So that’s a McChicken meal, a Big Mac with large fries, a strawberry shake, an Oreo McFlurry and three coffees. Will that be all?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

She drove up to the window when Adora stirred awake. She groaned something that Catra couldn’t make out. Another one of her drunk nonsensical babbles, she guessed.

The same cashier stood on the other side of the window. She recognized him instantly by his voice.

“All right, ladies, here’s your food! The total would be 18,70, but I would totally drop that for your number, mamacita. What are you, Columbian? Let me get that Latina fla – “

That’s when Adora suddenly woke up next to her.

“You know what, you slimy-ass motherfucker? You know what you get for shamelessly flirting with my girlfriend? You wanna go right now?” She was now aggressively pointing her finger at the man. “I will kick your ass so hard your vertebrae will shoot out of your mouth like a fucking PEZ dispenser!” Catra stopped her before she could open the door and step out. She quickly threw the money on the counter, took the bag of food and drove off with Adora screaming back “Suck my fucking dick!” They left the cashier looking completely dumbfounded at his counter. Yep, he definitely wasn’t expecting that to be a part of his evening. Catra loved it when her girlfriend was being protective of her.

“You don’t even have a dick,” she said, chuckling and taking a bite out of a fry.

“Don’t you get it? I meant my _metaphorical_ dick. You don’t have to actually have a dick to _have_ a dick. Duh.” Adora said this like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

She continued talking about her metaphorical dick for the whole drive back. Catra didn’t like being a babysitter, but she loved listening to her drunk girlfriend’s nonsensical explanations. She’d take that over a night at the club any day. Or night.

“I’m tired,” she slurs as they walk in. Catra was careful to not park her car in the same spot, so Adora wouldn’t step on the vomit again. She stumbled to the bedroom and almost jumped on the bed. Catra helped her unlace and take off her sneakers, which she went and put next to the door. She took off Adora’s false lashes and returned them to the bathroom, where she took off her makeup too. She went back to the bedroom to take off her girlfriend’s uncomfortable skinny jeans and tuck her under the covers.

Adora was now somewhere between awake and asleep, mumbling something incoherent. Catra listened to her while she changed into her pajamas, which were pink with cats in Santa hats on them. Adora got them for her for Christmas around two weeks ago. She slid under the covers herself, when she heard Adora say something that wasn’t totally incoherent.

“G’night, Catra. I love you.”

_What in the name of goddamn fuck was that, exactly?_

She couldn’t have heard that right. They’d only been dating for a month. It was way too soon. Or was it? Drunken words do mean sober thoughts, after all. She sighed and curled up into her favorite sleeping position with a smile on her lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just chiming in to shamelessly plug my fic, What If We Don't Survive! I just released the last chapter a couple days ago, so if you like not getting a happy ending and experiencing pain all throughout reading, consider checking it out!


End file.
